VanityTT
VanityTT was the original Colonel of the Chasseurs à Cheval de la Garde Impériale regiment. He is also a former Adjudant-Commandant, following his promotion to the general staff, however, he is now retired. History VanityTT is a long time member of the Napoleonic era. He has taken part in several groups before France and has a massive amount of history. He is perhaps one of the best in the entirety of France, being a battle hardened commander with a responsible personality and a charismatic attitude, leading him to be one of the most popular people in the group. In a biography, Vanity has said, "I started in a group called Imperial Army under 2234hi, which I rose up the ranks to become the 2nd in Command of the entire group, and after the group went inactive, I was recruited by IrishTT to GeneralGory's British Army, where I served in the 88th for a few months, and then I made a server called BA Showcase, where people in Gory's BA could showcase rally pictures and such. After a while, I changed it into Napoleonic Showcases, which rose to 200 members, and then shutdown, but during that time I was given my first commanding officer role ever, 3eme in Parvolins France. I served for a while, but after some time the group shutdown and I was recruited by SwedishJagare into Vistula in XenvoxSherman's France. I became the XO, and then received Commander of the regiment after the rankers supported replacing the inactive commander with me. It was then I decided to make a Denmark, which Xenvox and Tyler didnt like, and they removed me, and my regiment remained loyal and followed to Denmark. Denmark was short lived, and I then moved onto the Syndicate Coalition, against OfficerJacque, I rallied the era to remove him from the era, which worked for a few months. I disbanded the Syndicate Coalition when our goal was accomplished. After that, I rejoined BA and was given Generalstaff, where I made events, and I stood next to Gory on the very last rally ever. After that, I raised the Essex Coalition against Durov. When the coalition failed due to him IP changing to get around bans, I took a break from the era until BritishWatson messaged me about commanding the Garde in his Russia. I accepted, and quickly rose to Field Marshal, and when it appeared he was losing his mind, I took over as Tsar. It was then I met Lemp. BritishWatson invited me to join his Marines as XO in Lemp's First France, which I accepted, and through hatred of a man named Gasmask, BritishWatson left, and his regiment followed. It was then, I had nothing much to do, so I contacted someone who I met through battling during Russia, PrinceAegonTargaryen, and I joined his Bavaria as commander of the 6th. I grew close with Aegon, and still am to this day, and I stayed with him until the end of 2018, and we eventually shutdown Bavaria and moved to France in a seperate era. I joined Pepys Prussia and led my best regiment ever, Brunswick. I loved it, and was heartbroken when it's end came. Janaurary 1st, 2019. I get a message from Germaticus. "Gory has a new project". I raced to it. With the Imperial Faction discord blazing in members, we were eager to announce the Napoleonic Wars project. I was the Community Manager which controlled the whole thing, right under the developers. It went well but eventually led to shutdown when I retired April 1st.(edited) Then for a month I joined Hypericus' BA and commanded the 88th, but eventually I retired my position and the group soon shutdown which was quite sad, as we all enjoyed it. I raised a regiment in Strives Brunswick, which I commanded, and eventually contacted Lemp for a Cavalry Regiment, which brings us to where I am today." Following his enlistment into GA, he was given command of the Chasseurs à Cheval de la Garde Impériale and proceeded to turn it into one of the most prestigious regiments of the group. Working with his fellow commanders; Vanity became a trusted and respected friend. On November 13th, Vanity was promoted to the rank of Adjudant-Commandant, as his activity fell beneath his own personal quota for leading the CAC. He fulfilled his duties as a general until December 14th, when he resigned from his post and from GA duties.